El Celo Felino
by LolaBrief
Summary: Al perder la atención de Vegeta tras regresar a su arduo entrenamiento, Bulma fabrica una droga capaz de incrementar el apetito sexual del hombre de modo de tenerlo arrojado a sus pies. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que la misma lograría, además, transformarlo en el legendario Super Saiyajin, pero ¿a qué costo?: saciando su instinto animal... VxB -Alto Contenido Lemon- EN PROGRESO
1. Esta Noche Voy A Amarte

Hola a todos! Volví con un nuevo fic. Se puede leer en forma independiente o también seguirlo como secuela de mi historia anterior "La Maldición Del Gato". ;) La idea es que éste sea más corto que el anterior pero no aseguro nada porque después cambio de idea... XD

También está situado en los tres años.

Espero les guste!

Aclaración:

El texto en _cursiva _son confesiones que Bulma hace, así que si lo desean pueden imaginársela dentro de un confesionario. :)

DSC: Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**1- Esta Noche Voy A Amarte**

_-No sé por qué lo hice. Quizás por necesidad, quizás por aburrimiento, quizás por curiosidad. Tal vez por obtener un poco de la atención que tanto deseaba. Sólo hay algo seguro de todo esto: algo me llevó a hacerlo. Querré llamarlo ente, espíritu, llamado, como fuere… pero me gustaría creer que la verdadera causa es mucho más profunda._

_Lo confieso. Si bien resulto ser muy aplicada en todo a lo que tecnología concierne, en cuanto a la estrictamente llamada ciencia aparento ser un poco débil. Muchas veces mi padre me encargó trabajos genéticos, biológicos y a la vez descabellados tales como: soluciones para la caída del cabello, 'agrandamiento' de ciertas partes del cuerpo que no viene al caso mencionar y demás. La realidad es que en esos momentos yo me encontraba obligada a cumplirlos pero esta vez lo hacía por y para mí; era completamente diferente._

_Y sin embargo, quizás lo más importante de todo fueron los inesperados resultados que surgieron. Jamás se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que por este pequeño juego, él podría cumplir su más grande sueño.-_

…

El reloj marcaba las 10 hs de la noche y Bulma ya se encontraba totalmente exhausta. Había pasado las últimas casi 36 horas trabajando en ese nuevo y personal experimento en el cual había puesto todo su empeño. Y del cual se había ilusionado a tal punto que al ver que los resultados que pretendía no se concretaban, no sólo se decepcionó sino que también todo el peso del cansancio físico cayó sobre ella como un montón de rocas. Sólo deseaba dormir.

"Todavía no puedo comprender en qué me equivoqué… Me aseguré de haber extraído las muestras correctas… y también de concentrarlas para provocar un efecto más o menos inmediato. Pero ya pasó casi toda la tarde y nada sucedió." Reflexionó sentada en la cama. "¡Tanto trabajo para nada!"

Desganada se quitó su enterizo marrón y se ató el cabello. Buscó su pijama rosado claro del armario y se lo puso con grandes intenciones de descansar. Se acercó a la mesa de luz, donde había un pequeño cesto gris a un lado que casi siempre permanecía vacío. No sabría decir por qué pero se detuvo a ver su contenido: una jeringa usada dentro de su envoltorio. Al verla no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño e inmediatamente apagó la lámpara.

**Flashback**

-¡Ya! ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó Vegeta enfurecido.

-Vamos, es sólo una inyección… O es que… ¿no me digas que le temes a las inyecciones igual que Goku?- lo desafió Bulma.

Y tuvo resultado. Frunció el ceño y volteó a verla a los ojos. Gruñó.

-Está bien… ¡Hazlo de una buena vez!- dijo disponiendo su brazo hacia ella.

Humedeció la zona con un algodón embebido en alcohol y le aplicó la inyección. Apoyó nuevamente el trozo de algodón y fue retirando la aguja del músculo del saiyajin. Apretó.

-¡Listo! Eso era todo…- avisó.

-Hphm.- apartó la vista.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que enfermes, pero con esto ya estás completamente inmunizado.-

Si Bulma fuese actriz, ya se hubiese ganado el premio a mejor protagónico. No sólo lograba convencer a Vegeta de lo que sea, sino que además mentía demasiado bien. Aquella inyección se encontraba lejos de ser una vacuna contra alguna rara enfermedad.

"Fue más fácil de lo que creí…" pensó satisfecha. "Dentro de unas horas estaré viendo los resultados. Vendrá como un animal en celo a rogarme que lo llene de placer…" Una media sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

**Fin del Flashback**

Volvió a sentarse al lado derecho de la cama y sacudió los pies para quitarse las pantuflas, cuando de repente oyó un ruido en la ventana. En un principio se asustó pero luego lo justificó al intenso viento que aceleraba indicando una inminente tormenta. Volteó a ver la abertura tan sólo para confirmar que nada sucedía pero en cambio fue sorprendida con una intensa luz provocada por un rayo. Se estremeció.

-Es sólo un relámpago, Bulma…- se calmó.

Unos instantes después sobrevino el trueno, el cual indicó que las tormentas serían intensas. El viento comenzó a entrar por la ventana agitando las cortinas bruscamente y la peliazul se vio obligada a levantarse y cerrarla. Rezongando, se acercó y bajó el vidrio. El paisaje le resultó aterrador. Realmente no era una lluvia común y corriente.

Fue entonces cuando creyó sentir una presencia detrás de ella y sin llegar a voltearse, una mano la tomó del cuello y otra de la muñeca derecha. Su corazón se detuvo.

-Más vale que te quedes quieta… Y si valoras tu vida, entonces ni se te ocurra gritar…- le advirtió el causante.

Su respiración se entrecortó al notar como tomaba ambas muñecas y las llevaba detrás de su espalda, tratando de maniatarla. No podía verlo, pero distinguía que era un hombre de gran tamaño y dotado de fuerza. Se vio obligada a caminar hacia delante sin dar ningún paso en falso que le costase arriesgar su vida. Sin soltar sus brazos, fue empujada a la cama boca abajo y, al apoyarse sobre una de sus mejillas, pudo ver por la comisura de sus ojos, pudo descubrir a su atacante. Era grande, tal cual sus otros sentidos habían dilucidado, un hombre en verdad. Tenía el cabello en un tono rubio que jamás había visto y hasta llegó a pensar que podría ser dorado. Pero, aún más, ¿por qué esa imagen le resultaba familiar?

"No me interesa lo que intente hacer conmigo. Debo saber quién es…" decidió.

Y esforzándose un poco, giró la vista para reparar con el autor de su violencia infringida. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sin poder creer ante quién se encontraba. Su boca expresó asombro, sin ser capaz de comprender el por qué de la situación por la que estaba pasando.

-Ve… Vegeta…- titubeó -¿Qué ra-yos estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame de una vez! ¡Me lastimas!-

No obtuvo respuesta, al menos que el gruñido que recibió a cambio lo considerara una contestación por parte de Vegeta. Parecía un animal. Actuaba con fuerza y determinación, y sólo parecía importarle él mismo. Oídos sordos. Ojos ciegos.

"¿Realmente es él? ¿Por qué luce así?"

-¡Vegeta! ¡Deja de actuar como si no me oyeras!- exclamó -¡Te dije que me sueltes!- elevó la voz.

Sus palabras fueron calladas al sentir una mano quitándole el short del pijama, bajándolo hasta las rodillas. Abrió más sus ojos. La misma mano atravesó su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo, acariciando de arriba abajo, por encima de su ropa interior. Cerró sus ojos esta vez intentando disfrutar del placer que le estaba otorgando y que hace tanto tiempo necesitaba.

Se humedeció y sus ahogados gemidos comenzaron a oírse cada vez más. Apreció el tibio pecho del saiyan apoyarse sobre su espalda y creyó ser capaz de notar cada uno de sus músculos. Percibió el rostro del hombre acercarse a su oído y entonces oyó una leve risa casi maliciosa, casi satisfactoria. Luego le quitó la ropa interior, amontonándola con al short en sus rodillas. Apoyó su mano en la pequeña cintura, induciéndola a encorvarse y cediendo su mojada intimidad a su merced. La mujer escuchó unos movimientos de ropa detrás de ella y enseguida sintió cómo la penetraba con ímpetu. Lanzó un gemido.

Se creyó un animal, como aquellos que se ven en los documentales. Maniatada por el hombre, siendo penetrada en aquella posición, sin palabras de por medio, embestida con enorme fuerza. Él parecía desesperado por poseerla, por saciar su deseo, por dejarse llevar por el placer.

Los golpes que provocaba la cadera de Vegeta producían un sonido de inconfundible sexo. La cama rechinaba. Bulma gemía y gritaba. Vegeta inspiraba enormes bocanadas de aire que exhalaba con desesperación. El aire estaba viciado y ambos sudaban en los movimientos constantes y cada vez más veloces. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y sus ojos permanecían cerrados intentando agudizar al máximo el resto de sus sentidos. La zona elevó su temperatura y ya no podía ser superada mucho más. El miembro del príncipe estaba duro como una roca, y al entrar y salir de aquella tibia, húmeda y apretada entrada, se acaloraba pidiendo más. Palpitaciones. El sexo de Bulma lo tenía aprisionado de tal manera que lo inducía y lo obligaba a acabar. Intentó aguantar. Y no pudo.

-¡Ah…! ¡Ve-geta!- rogó.

Y de un solo grito, acabaron. Vegeta la llenó por completo. Débilmente soltó las manos de Bulma, arrojándose ésta de lleno en la cama, y él a su lado.

Su corazón podría detenerse en cualquier momento. Respiraba agitadamente. Pero aún no había quitado de su mente aquella imagen que la desconcertó. Giró la cabeza y se detuvo a ver su rostro en la penumbra. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes. Por fin había logrado lo que tanto anheló. Por fin se había convertido en super saiyajin.

-Vegeta, ¿por qué no me habías contado que…- -

Pero fue interrumpida por un suave ronquido. Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente.

"¡Nadie puede dormirse tan rápido!" pensó.

Y a pesar de lo dicho, también se dispuso a descansar.

…

A la mañana siguiente, la científica se despertó con dificultad. Aparentemente las horas de sueño no habían sido suficientes para recuperarse. Se reincorporó sentándose, fijó su vista a su lado pero como era de esperarse, Vegeta ya no estaba allí. Miró a la ventana y se dio cuenta que la tormenta ya había pasado. El sol había salido con fuerza y las aves lo hacían notar con su canto. Sonrió. No porque el tiempo haya mejorado, sino porque recordaba lo que anoche había sucedido. Volvió a tirarse de espaldas provocando que las sábanas se elevasen.

-¡Funcionó!- exclamó su triunfo –Tardó un poco, pero seguramente eso lo podré solucionar para la próxima vez…-

Y entonces vino a su mente la nueva imagen de Vegeta. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes.

"Vaya… Eso sí que fue desconsiderado de su parte. Después de haberme cansado hablándome sobre su GRAN deseo de convertirse en super saiyajin… ¿no es capaz de contarme que lo había conseguido?" frunció los labios.

Vegeta no era un hombre demostrativo, para nada. Tampoco pretendía un festejo de su parte por haber cumplido su objetivo. Después de todo… es un guerrero de clase alta y eso sería totalmente normal.

"Es cierto… Quizás por eso no dijo nada…"

Restregó sus ojos y apartó el cabello que se entrometía en su rostro. Estiró los brazos y bostezó.

…

Vegeta, quien había desayunado con rapidez y se había dispuesto a continuar con su labor diaria, se encontraba dando vueltas por los pasillos de la casa como un fiel reflejo de lo que sus pensamientos hacían en su mente. Lo había conseguido, se había transformado en el legendario guerrero. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿qué lo provocó? ¿lo obtuvo mediante alguna técnica de pelea? No había practicado ninguna en particular. ¿Quizás algún sentimiento que surgió en él, al igual que Goku? Pero nada fuera de lo común había ocurrido esa tarde. De hecho, recordaba que se había sentido muy extraño cuando se vio en ese estado y a partir de ese momento su mente se puso en blanco y no rememoraba más nada.

Y tras pensar incansablemente, recordó lo único 'fuera de lo normal' de aquel día: la inyección que Bulma le había aplicado. No es que dudara de ser capaz de incrementar su fuerza a tal nivel, sino de las raras sensaciones que había tenido y de la pérdida completa de su memoria. Entonces gruñó y fue directo a la habitación de la mujer. Sin golpear, abrió de lleno la puerta provocando susto en la peliazul.

-¡Aaahhh!- se le erizó la piel –Vegeta, ¿qué rayos te sucede? ¿Qué te dije de entrar en las habitaciones sin permiso?- lo regañó.

-No veo cuál el problema… No estás desnuda…- se le acercó y la vio con su tan conocida pequeña vestimenta. –O al menos eso es lo que tú dices…-

Ante tal desafío, Bulma no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sonrojarse.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó.

-Vaya que mientes muy bien…- acercó su rostro al de ella provocando que abriese sus azulados ojos –Ya sé que la inyección de ayer no era una simple vacuna…-

La joven lanzó una extraña mueca y sus cabellos se erizaron como los de un felino.

"Ahora sí estoy en problemas…" se regañó.

-La verdad es que no me interesa qué fue lo que me inyectaste. Lo único que quiero es que fabriques más…- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Eh?- escuchó atentamente.

-Lo que sea que haya sido, me permitió convertirme en super saiyajin. Pero aún no puedo controlar la transformación a mi propia voluntad, así que necesito continuar con el tratamiento hasta que logre dominarla por completo…-

Bulma pestañeó tres veces. Entonces, no se trataba de que el inflado orgullo de Vegeta le impedía contarle su logro, sino que apenas podía comprender el cómo lo había obtenido. Y en verdad, ella tenía mucha menos idea que él. En ningún momento ella había diseñado esa droga para esa acción. De hecho, la razón de su fabricación era MUY diferente a la que Vegeta pensaba. Entonces… se trataría de… ¿un efecto secundario, tal vez?

Bulma agitó su cabeza para volver en sí.

-Entonces… ¿quieres seguir con las inyecciones?- preguntó temerosa.

-Así es…- respondió serenamente –Así que ya puedes comenzar…-

El hombre se dio la vuelta con intenciones de dar por finalizada la conversación y dejarle la orden.

-¡Espera…!- escuchó y se detuvo creyendo que comenzaría a discutirle.

-Entonces… ¿no recuerdas nada de ayer?- llevó su mano a su boca.

-Lo último que recuerdo es haberme visto transformado… y después todo está en blanco.- respondió sólo girando un poco la cabeza.

-Huh…- la ceja de la mujer tembló –Pero, ¿tampoco te acuerdas de… - -

Vegeta se volteó un poco y la miró fijamente. Bulma se sintió abrumada.

-Emm… Nada, nada. No me prestes atención…- dijo agitando sus manos.

Sin decir nada más, Vegeta se alejó.

"Entonces… no recuerda lo que sucedió anoche…" reflexionó.

Rememoró lo excitante que había sido. Una sonrisa y un leve rubor se dibujaron en su rostro.

"Bien podría tomar provecho de todo esto…" concluyó.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo, Bulma decide ocultar la verdad y continúa con la falsa idea que Vegeta tiene acerca de las inyecciones. Pero, ¿obtendrá también lo que ELLA quiere? Y además, ¿cómo fabricó la droga? Lo sabremos en el episodio llamado "La Respuesta Es, Siempre, 'Sí'"


	2. La Respuesta Es, Siempre, 'Sí'

De vuelta por aquí con el segundo capítulo! Muy mal, lo mío...: otra vez me quedó más largo, jaja.

Gracias por los reviews y los buenos ánimos... :D

Espero les guste!

* * *

**2- La Respuesta Es, Siempre, 'Sí'**

_-Tal vez quería que dependiera totalmente de mí. Y ahora… ¿estoy arrepintiéndome? Esperaba que me deseara… en una forma NORMAL, pero ésta en realidad es una forma ANIMAL. Es el celo característico de un gato pero potenciado a un saiyajin…_

_Bueno, sí, finalmente funcionó. Logré lo que quería. Pero nunca esperé tales efectos secundarios. Quizás sea hora de reconstruir el momento en que fabriqué la droga. De esta manera sabré cómo mejorarla… o no…-_

**Flashback**

Hacía algunas semanas que Vegeta se había casi 'internado' a entrenar en la cápsula de gravedad y Bulma apenas lo veía. Regresaba agotado, y eso se debía a que su tiempo se concentraba únicamente a dos actividades: volverse más fuerte y reponer su cuerpo… para seguir volviéndose más fuerte. Los 3 años para la llegada de los androides se habían acortado a bastante menos que eso y, lejos de aflojar, Vegeta se exigía cada vez más.

He aquí el problema. Vegeta ya no ponía atención a su mujer y eso básicamente la enfurecía. La intimidad se había reducido como consecuencia de la meta que se había planteado como indiscutible guerrero. Simplemente estaba muy ocupado en superar la fuerza de su eterno rival, en convertirse en el legendario super saiyajin. Bulma ideaba formas de atraerlo hacia ella pero pocas veces lo lograba. Hasta que, como por arte de magia, una situación iluminó su mente…

La peliazul estaba prácticamente arrojada sobre el sillón de la sala de estar, con el mentón pegado al pecho y sus brazos reposando a los lados de su cuerpo. Delante de ella había una mesa ratona repleta de revistas que había comenzado a leer y que siempre dejaba por la mitad. Cada vez que se concentraba en algún artículo, terminaba relacionando el texto con algún aspecto de Vegeta y su mente sobrevolaba hasta dispersarse por completo. Sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados, como si quisiera lucir indiferente entre estar despierta o en un profundo sueño.

"¡Malditas revistas femeninas!" maldijo.

Hasta que el clima de la habitación fue invadido por la presencia de su madre, quien desató el nudo de su delantal de cocina de su nuca y luego de su cintura. Vio a su hija tirada en el asiento lo que llamó terriblemente su atención pues Bulma nunca adoptaba posiciones como ésa. Se acercó lentamente hacia el centro de la sala y observó de reojo los títulos de las revistas que llenaban la mesa. La Sra Briefs abrió levemente la boca y luego volteó a ver a su hija quien permanecía inmutable.

-Bulma, ¿qué te sucede?-inclinó la cabeza -¿Estás en tus días?-

Ante el comentario, la joven se reincorporó bruscamente e infló las mejillas.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, mamá?!- gritó frunciendo el ceño y rechinando los dientes –Ya te pareces a Vegeta…-

Nuevamente mencionándolo.

-Si no es eso, entonces…- llevó el dedo índice a una de sus mejillas y miró hacia el techo –No me digas que el joven Vegeta y tú andan con problemas de cama…-

A Bulma se le erizó cada uno de sus azulados cabellos y una enorme vena se le dibujó en la frente. Apretó los puños y trató de esconder su furia agachando la cabeza.

-Pero… ¡eso no puede ser posible! Estoy casi segura que Vegeta es todo un semental. ¡Jamás dejaría insatisfecha a una dama!- se sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos -¡Aaah! ¡De tan sólo imaginarlo me avergüenzo!- apretó los muslos acercando sus rodillas y se ruborizó.

Parecía que Bulma se transformaría en un monstruoso demonio en cualquier momento y que su cabeza estallaría derramando sangre por toda la habitación.

-O… Quizás, ¿tú no puedas seguirle el ritmo?- la miró fijamente.

-¡YA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡¿ACASO NO TIENES VERGÜENZA?!- le gritó al oído dejándola sorda.

Respiró agitada intentando relajarse.

-Bueno, hija, tampoco es para que te pongas así…- trató de calmarla sonriendo y agitando una mano hacia arriba y abajo.

Pero la presencia de la señora duró poco al ver la mirada tajante que su hija le propinaba, su rostro oscuro y sus ojos brillantes. Una gota de sudor en su frente dejó entrever su miedo.

-Está bien, está bien… Ya me voy…- huyó despavorida.

Apenas se aseguró de haberla visto desaparecer de su lado, se arrojó nuevamente al sillón pero tuvo que levantarse con toda velocidad al sentir un bulto y oír un maullido agudo bajo su espalda. Se espantó y puso su mirada en el asiento donde se encontró a Tama, el gato de su padre, prácticamente aplastado, con su cola inflada y sus ojos dando vueltas como torbellinos. Lo tomó hábilmente sosteniendo sus patas delanteras y lo sacudió hacia delante y atrás para volverlo en sí, lo cual logró sin problemas.

-¿Miau…?-

-Que suerte que te encuentres bien…- le respondió Bulma.

Lo apoyó en uno de los brazos del sillón y se sentó a su lado. Lo acarició en la cabeza y luego en el lomo provocando que ronronee. Su pelaje negro era increíblemente suave y daba ganas de seguir tocándolo, sin embargo alejó su mano para observarlo detenidamente.

-Vaya… Me recuerdas tanto a…- -

Pero se interrumpió al ver al felino tirarse sobre su espalda y, con las patas traseras separadas, comenzar a lamerse su peluda panza, dejando mostrar sus partes íntimas masculinas.

-Gato pervertido…- lo llamó mirándolo de reojo.

-…así que ése es el problema…- escuchó decir la joven en un tono muy bajo y proveniente de la otra sala.

Volteó hacia la puerta descubriendo a su padre y madre espiándola y, sin dudas, hablando sobre ella. Enseguida el Dr Briefs notó la mirada de su hija sobre ellos, aclaró su garganta en un intento fallido de cambiar de tema y disimular lo que estaban haciendo.

-Eh-eh… Sí… Es decir, ¡que gato! ¿verdad?- dijo subiendo la voz y rascándose la cabeza del nerviosismo- Está en celo otra vez así que debe estar buscando una nueva novia…-

Bulma enfiló los puños y sus ojos se envolvieron en llamas.

-¡¿QUÉ NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?!- gritó haciendo que la casa temblara y Tama saltara del sillón y cayera con las garras clavadas en uno de los almohadones.

Y al instante ambos parecieron haber huido de la faz de la Tierra.

Suspiró y volvió su atención al gato que aún temblaba por el grito de la mujer.

-…En celo…- se repitió en voz baja.

Lo miró durante otros segundos.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó decidida y sonriendo de triunfo.

Tomó al minino del lomo y se lo llevó consigo a gran velocidad. Recorrieron la casa hasta llegar al laboratorio. Lo apoyó en una camilla y lo ató con dos precintos mientras agitaba sus patas intentando rasguñarla sin éxito. Maullaba desesperado.

-¡Tranquilo! Sólo te sacaré un poco de sangre y te dejaré ir…- le avisó poniéndose unos guantes de látex y buscando una jeringa en los cajones.

Y eso hizo, recibiendo el siseo de Tama a cambio. De inmediato lo desató y huyó arañando sus garras contra el suelo. La joven elevó la jeringa observando el contenido a través de la luz de la lámpara, con un gesto decidido y glorioso.

-Con esto será más que suficiente…- agregó.

La científica permaneció toda la noche trabajando en su experimento. Extrajo la hormona causante de los estados temporales de celo, la sintetizó, la concentró. Chequeó que todo estuviese correcto. No podría existir margen de error. Continuó todo el siguiente día perfeccionando su invento hasta que finalmente se sintió satisfecha y confiada en que podría utilizarlo a su favor. Ahora sería cuestión de probarlo en su ratón de laboratorio: Vegeta.

**Fin del Flashback**

…

Bulma metió la jeringa usada en su envoltorio y lo arrojó al cesto de basura. Por supuesto usaba guantes y su delantal blanco pues podría decirse que realmente se involucraba en su personaje.

"Es extraño que piense que me interesa tanto que se convierta en super saiyajin." reflexionó la mujer observando a Vegeta.

El saiyan limpió el pinchazo con el trozo de algodón humedecido en alcohol y lo dejó apoyado en el escritorio junto a la camilla.

"Ahora que lo pienso, es lógico viniendo de un hombre no sólo orgulloso sino tan egocéntrico…" agregó.

El saiyan se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del laboratorio. Bulma se dio cuenta y lo llamó.

-Vegeta…- estiró la mano hacia adelante.

Haciendo oídos sordos, abrió la puerta topándose con la Sra Briefs parada delante de sus ojos sosteniendo una bandeja con dos vasos largos. Se asustó ante la inesperada imagen y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Joven Vegeta, Bulma… Les traje unos té helado para que se refresquen un poco…- dijo sonriendo de par en par –Vamos, tomen…-

La peliazul aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse.

-Oye, Vegeta, ¿acaso te vas a ir sin decirme nada?- lo desafió frunciendo el ceño.

Lo vio tomar uno de los vasos y beber hasta casi la mitad. Tragó y la miró fijamente.

-No tengo nada que decirte, mujer… Ahora debo ir a entrenar.- tomó el resto de la bebida y la devolvió a la bandeja.

Esquivó a la señora y a su hija y salió del lugar, dejando a ambas mujeres atónitas.

-¡Que desagradecido!- exclamó inflando las mejillas.

Tomó el otro vaso y lo bebió de una sola vez, se le entregó a su madre y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo.

…

Anochecía y Bulma creyó que era el momento indicado para un baño de burbujas. Se entusiasmó al recordar que tenía unas sales de baño que no había estrenado y se preparó como si de un spa se presentase. El baño más grande se encontraba algo alejado de las habitaciones pero valía la pena si de relajarse se trataba. Dicha habitación se encontraba separada en dos partes: la primera tenía la ducha, los muebles típicos y algunos asientos que servían para un sauna, y en la segunda ocupaba una gran tina; ambas estaban aisladas por una separación de vidrio esmerilado con una puerta corrediza.

Una vez preparada la tina, se desvistió e ingresó lentamente aferrándose del pasamanos. Se hundió en el agua y suspiró. La espuma formada parecía querer escaparse de la bañera. Observó el techo y al vapor de agua que invadía el espacio. Allí recordó a Vegeta en aquella noche donde podría decirse que fue placenteramente abusada. Lucía casi inconsciente. Observó sus brazos que se dejaban caer a cada lado, donde notó que sus muñecas presentaban zonas en un tono morado. Se trataban de las marcas que Vegeta le había dejado tras maniatarla durante todo el acto.

-Todavía sigo sin entender por qué no recuerda nada de ese episodio… ¿En qué habré fallado?- se preguntó.

E inevitablemente vinieron a su mente las imágenes íntimas que la habían llevado a la locura. La presencia de sus caricias, la sensación de su penetración, las poses, los sonidos…, todo logró avergonzarla al punto de esconder la mitad de su rostro bajo el agua, donde la espuma le llegaba debajo de la nariz. Sopló y algunas burbujas explotaron cerca de sus mejillas. Su plan había funcionado.

Unos veinte minutos después comenzó a sentirse demasiado relajada y, con miedo a quedarse dormida, se levantó serenamente con intenciones de meterse bajo la ducha y enjuagarse. Todavía desnuda, deslizó la puerta corrediza para salir a la otra parte del baño pero por su mente jamás cruzó la idea de encontrarse con lo que vio. ¿Quizás había olvidado que pronto surgirían los efectos de su reciente invento? Detenido como si nada, completamente desnudo, estaba Vegeta en medio del lugar. Y por supuesto, convertido en super saiyajin.

Gritó desesperada y con un poco de dificultad debida a la humedad del sitio, Bulma intentó cerrar la abertura, lo cual sólo logró a medias y con lo cual intentó cubrir su desnudez como podía.

-¡Maldición, Vegeta! ¿Dónde rayos están tus modales? ¿Qué no ves que estoy dándome una ducha?- exclamó sin recibir respuesta a cambio.

Los ojos del hombre sugerían estar perdidos en la nada misma. Pero, de pronto, se acercó velozmente y con fuerza abrió del todo la puerta casi destruyéndola y tomó a la mujer del antebrazo jalándola hacia él. La arrojó sobre la fría y húmeda pared de cerámicos y se lanzó hacia su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo. Su mano aún sostenía el delgado brazo y su musculoso cuerpo se apoyaba de lleno en el de ella. Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse y entrecerrar sus ojos ante lo que él le brindaba. De nuevo sucedía.

Vegeta la aprisionaba con más fuerza y sus besos ascendieron hasta su oreja, provocándole escalofríos. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron con violencia. Él sacó su lengua y la metió dentro de la boca de la mujer intentando probarla. Los gemidos se ahogaban con la sola intención de probar sus bocas y lamer cada rincón. Permanecieron así hasta que Bulma se sintió algo ahogada y deshizo el beso esquivando el rostro.

-¡Vegeta!- lo llamó agitada y creyendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca –Espera, por favor…-

Enseguida vio como Vegeta se detenía y la observaba expectante de lo que tenía que decir, lo cual incomodó a la peliazul y quitó las palabras de su boca.

-Es que… yo… no…- agachó la mirada.

-¿No?- repitió Vegeta en el mismo tono.

-¿Eh?- sus azulados ojos se agrandaron –No, no quise decir que 'no', es sólo que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase.

El príncipe levantó su rostro desde el mentón con su mano libre y la miró directo a los ojos.

-NADIE me dice que 'no'…- exigió en un tono temible.

Las pupilas de la joven se contrajeron y enseguida volvió a sentir como la lengua de Vegeta intentaba probar la de ella en un modo que era imposible no excitarse. Se acomodó entre sus piernas. Sintió placentera la oposición entre el calor de su cuerpo y el frío de la pared. Lo vio bajarse por su pecho, acariciando uno de sus senos mientras que al otro le otorgaba todo el placer de su boca. Lamía alrededor del pezón y evitaba rozarlo, lo cual desesperaba a Bulma como jamás hubiese imaginado. Hasta que cuando por fin metió el pezón en su boca, lanzó un gemido exasperado de satisfacción.

Estiró su mano libre para tocar al fin su miembro desesperantemente erecto, el cual sintió humedecerse al tiempo que le propinaba sus caricias. Que la viera con sus ojos entrecerrados y ese gesto malvado la enloquecía de placer. Pero Vegeta le quitó la mano, apoyándolo en el sexo de Bulma que ya estaba evidentemente húmedo y se deslizaba entre los labios. Lanzó otro gemido al sentirlo rozarla de esa manera. Vegeta se movía como si la penetrara aunque aún no lo hacía, y eso provocaba que el ardor se incrementara y que ya no pudiesen esperar más por sentirse fusionados.

-¡Vegeta…!- le rogó y él entendió lo que quería.

Enseguida tomó uno de sus muslos, elevándola y dejándola en la posición justa para meterse en ella con toda libertad. La penetró una y otra vez. Lo hizo incansablemente. Ella se sentía aprisionada bajo su fuerza. Él se sentía atrapado en aquellas punzantes sensaciones de placer que lo obligaron a aumentar en velocidad hasta que finalmente acabó dentro de ella. Aflojó la fuerza aplicada en el muslo, dejándolo descender. Bulma se arrojó en su hombro, agotada. Sudaban por el calor del lugar y el que ellos habían generado. Podían percibir sus corazones palpitando con violencia.

Vegeta sacó el miembro dentro de ella y las contracciones generadas le provocaron eyacular hasta la última gota posible. Una vez fuera, Bulma sintió algo caliente recorrer la cara interna de sus muslos. Se sonrojó aún más. Cerró sus ojos intentando desacelerar los latidos de su corazón. Entonces percibió cómo Vegeta se alejaba de ella, lo vio detenidamente mientras se metía cual sonámbulo a la otra parte del baño y ingresaba dentro de la tina. Aún seguía convertido. Pestañeó pues no entendía que le sucedía, pero sabía que debía irse ya que podría despertar en cualquier momento.

…

Bulma y sus padres ya habían terminado de cenar. La señora Briefs se acercó hasta su hija con un pequeño plato y lo dejó delante de ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron como niño con juguete al ver la increíble porción de pastel que estaba a punto de probar.

-Gracias, mamá…- dijo.

Pero antes de que pudiera clavar la cuchara en él, una mano atravesó a la velocidad de la luz haciendo desaparecer por completo el trozo de pastel. La mandíbula de Bulma se desencajó. Vio a su lado encontrándose a Vegeta comiendo a lo animal aquello que le había quitado. Ahora sí era él. Una vena estallaría de su frente en cualquier instante y sin embargo se vio obligada a cambiar de humor cuando el hombre apoyó su mano sobre la mesa levantando cada uno de los platos y servilletas que se encontraban. Un centímetro de distancia separaba sus rostros.

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, mujer…- la desafió –Más vale que no estés tramando algo que pueda costar tu vida.-

Bulma apretó los dientes y una gota de sudor quería caer, pero de inmediato cambió de actitud. No podía lucir sospechosa frente a él.

-Yo… no sé de qué estás hablando…- cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué aparecí de repente en la tina?- preguntó.

Bulma tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No eres un niño del que tenga que estar cuidando…-

Al oír la discusión, el Dr Briefs y su esposa se alejaron y fueron juntos hacia la sala.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, pero los gestos de la terrícola no le resultaron sospechosos por lo que se enderezó y se marchó sólo con una advertencia.

-Más vale que así sea…- cruzó la sala y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Los padres de Bulma estaban sentados muy cerca uno del otro mientras miraban su telenovela de todas las noches. Procuraron no reaccionar ante la escena de su hija y el poderoso hombre.

-Vaya… Parece que la relación ha mejorado…- dijo el doctor en voz baja.

-¡Pues claro! El té de pétalos de rosa es el mejor afrodisíaco…- aclaró sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y de dónde has sacado eso?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Lo leí hoy en una de las revistas que Bulma estaba ojeando. De seguro tenía intenciones de prepararlo pero no tuvo suficientes ánimos…-

-Ah…- continuó mirando la pantalla -¡Que lista eres, querida!-

Rió tímidamente y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del señor.

-No tanto como mi esposo…-

Ante esto, el Dr Briefs se ruborizó.

* * *

En el próximo episodio, Bulma pasa por ciertas situaciones que le hacen temer que su secreto sea descubierto. ¿Cómo actuará Vegeta mientras tanto? en el capítulo titulado "Rebobina Y Verás".


	3. Rebobina Y Verás

Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza pero como retomé los estudios estoy complicada con el tiempo. Pero aquí va lo prometido.

Bueno, este chapter va a ser más dramático que cómico pero, bueno..., la situación así lo merita. ;)

Gracias por el infinito apoyo! :3

* * *

**3- Rebobina Y Verás**

_¿Habré ido muy lejos a estas alturas? Vegeta no es ningún tonto y tarde o temprano podría descubrir por sí solo la verdad detrás de todo esto._

_¿Quizás sobrepasé el límite? ¿El límite de la vergüenza y el deseo?_

_Toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, y ésta no es una excepción._

…

-Bueno…- se apoyó sobre el respaldar de la silla y secó el sudor en su frente con la manga de su chaqueta blanca –Ya está suficientemente probada: con esto la acción debería volverse más inmediata…-

Bulma se había propuesto concentrarse completamente en mejorar la droga y había pasado largas horas en el laboratorio. En el escritorio había un microscopio de alta potencia, varios portaobjetos, muchísimos papeles con ilegibles indicaciones y varios tubos de ensayos rotulados de diferentes colores estratégicamente ubicados en una gradilla. Sonrió satisfecha al ver terminada su labor.

"Pero todavía sigo sin entender el por qué de los episodios de amnesia…" se preguntó borrando esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Hija… ¿Necesitas ayuda?- escuchó decir a su padre cuando notó que lo tenía apenas a centímetros de distancia de su presencia, agachado sobre el hombro de la científica y acomodándose los anteojos intentando adivinar lo que aquellas notas decían.

Enseguida temió que el doctor la descubriese y de un solo arrebato intentó tomar todos los papeles amontonados y taparlos con sus delgados brazos contra su pecho. Se le oscureció el rostro y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Emm…- titubeó –No, gracias, estoy bien, papá… ¡De verdad!-

-Hmm… ¿segura?- preguntó aproximándose más aún a ella –Pero ya hace varias horas que estás aquí…-

-¡Te digo que estoy bien!- exclamó perdiendo la paciencia –Ya he acabado, no necesito tu ayuda…-

El Dr Briefs parpadeó y asintiendo salió del lugar de trabajo. Bulma suspiró aliviada.

"¡Lo único que faltaría! ¡Que mi padre se entere de todo esto!" se aterrorizó.

Apiló la montaña de hojas lo más que pudo. Observó de lejos los tubos de ensayo.

"Es extraño que no se pregunte… que no se cuestione… ¿Tan grande es su orgullo que no le interesa nada más?"

De pronto, oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella.

-Huh…- dijo cerrando sus ojos intentando calmarse y apoyando la palma de la mano en su frente –Ya te dije que no necesito nada…-

-Pues yo no sé qué necesitas ni me interesa…- oyó de la voz de Vegeta.

Velozmente se volteó en su silla giratoria y frenó con sus pies. Apretó los dientes.

-Ve-¡Vegeta!- gritó sorprendida.

Sin recibir respuesta, el saiyan se dispuso a inspeccionar todo el laboratorio como si estuviese buscando algo. Su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados le daban un aire autoritario que hicieron temblar a la terrícola. Tras dar la vuelta alrededor de las mesadas llegó finalmente al escritorio donde Bulma había estado trabajando. Una gota de sudor sintió caer la joven al temer que Vegeta descubriera todo su trabajo que en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente a su merced. Entonces notó como él observaba fijamente hacia un punto específico del escritorio y tornó su mirada hacia ese mismo lugar. Él no estaba viendo cualquier objeto al azar, sino que estaba mirando los tubos de ensayo con sus distintivos colores.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó secamente.

-Buenas tardes, Vegeta. Sí, a mí también me alegra mucho verte…- dijo sarcásticamente cruzando sus brazos a lo que Vegeta sólo quedó mirándola.

-Son distintas variantes de la droga que te estoy administrando, a eso se deben los diferentes colores…- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿'Distintas variantes'?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí, esta tarde he estado trabajando en perfeccionarla y gracias a mi inteligencia logré acortar el tiempo de respuesta…- contestó con sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo orgullosa.

-Hmm… Entonces, inyéctame…- sólo atinó a decir.

Quedó estática al escuchar su orden pero de todas maneras obedeció. Buscó sus materiales descartables y le aplicó la droga. No hubo palabras de por medio, pero por supuesto a Bulma le recorrían una variedad infinita de emociones. Por un lado, esto representaba un importante secreto, uno sólo para sí misma, del que sólo ella conocía y podía disfrutar. Pero por otro lado también tenía una gran responsabilidad, pues convengamos que Vegeta no era un simple ratón de laboratorio… ni siquiera se trataba de un hombre normal.

-Listo. Eso es todo…- finalizó arrojando el material al cesto.

¿Quizás estaba olvidando lo que inevitablemente vendría a continuación? De pronto su calma se vio interrumpida al sentir como Vegeta la tomaba del antebrazo y la llevaba apuradamente por toda la casa.

-¿Qué-qué?- se preguntaba en vano -¿Qué sucede, adónde me llevas?- trató de detener su agarre sin éxito -¡Oye! ¡No me arrastres como un perro! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- gritó.

Ninguna de sus cuestiones fueron contestadas, pero entonces dejó de insistir al verse en un lugar donde no esperaba llegar: la cápsula de gravedad. Antes de que pudiese opinar nada, Vegeta la hizo ingresar y de inmediato cerró la compuerta.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó temerosa -¡¿Por qué me traes aquí? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!-

El hombre la miró directo a los ojos lo que hizo que se estremeciera.

-Hay algo que aún no logro entender… Y es que cada vez que logro convertirme en super saiyajin y puedo aprovecharlo en mi entrenamiento, termino perdiendo la conciencia y ya no sé qué sucede después…-

-Y-y ¡¿yo qué diablos tengo que ver con esto?!- gritó agresivamente escondiendo su miedo.

-TÚ has hecho la droga así que TÚ observarás qué me sucede…-

-¿Qué?- apretó los puños -¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy tu esclava! ¡No pienso quedarme encerrada aquí hasta que tú lo decidas!-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque de ninguna manera permitiré que salgas de aquí…- cruzó los brazos.

No podía escapar, simplemente no podía. Se vio atrapada. Y pronto vendría lo que a sabiendas ocurriría.

-Así que mejor ponte cómoda…- le sugirió sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda contra los teclados.

Bulma sintió como sus piernas se aflojaron, sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo sentándose sobre la cara posterior de sus pantorrillas. Enseguida percibió un dolor punzante sobre uno de sus muslos, se tocó intentando aflojar el dolor y quitando la tensión de los músculos.

"¡Aaah!" enmudeció su queja.

Subió disimuladamente la falda azulada que vestía en busca de algo que explicase su dolor y entonces encontró el comienzo de un moretón de un tamaño importante y que parecía continuar en la parte posterior de su muslo.

"¿Cómo…? No recuerdo haberme golpeado…"

Inmediatamente vino a su mente la imagen de Vegeta y ella en el baño, donde él la sostenía del muslo para dar camino abierto a su vibrante penetración.

"¡Maldición!"

Apenas había podido cubrir las marcas en su muñecas con algunos brazaletes… y ahora esto. Temiendo que él se diera cuenta, bajó ágilmente la prenda.

…

El único sonido que atravesaba aquella habitación era el producido por las luces encendidas. Nada provenía del exterior, nada salía de sus bocas. Bulma lo observaba detenidamente. Vegeta la ignoraba: con sus ojos cerrados lucía como si estuviese practicando alguna técnica de relajación.

-Vegeta…- rompió el hielo -¿puedo… preguntarte algo?

Tomó su silencio como un 'sí'.

-¿Has logrado controlar la transformación? Digo… ¿Has podido dominarla a tu voluntad?- preguntó serenamente sentada en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared y abrazándose a sus rodillas.

-Puedo controlarla… incluso no me es necesaria la droga. Simplemente me transformo cuando deseo…- contestó abriendo a medias sus ojos negros.

-Entonces… ¿por qué sigues pidiéndome que te inyecte?- cuestionó sin entender.

-Las veces que me transformo debido a la droga, alcanzo un nivel superior. Y estoy casi seguro que esos momentos en los que no recuerdo nada influyen de alguna manera…-

Bulma tragó saliva.

-Pero… ¿realmente no recuerdas nada?- se sintió arrepentida de preguntar cuando Vegeta cruzó los brazos y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Sólo tengo algunas imágenes… como sueños… Eso es todo.-

Apoyó su mano derecha sobre el suelo y se levantó. Dio la vuelta alrededor del teclado central y se reubicó donde la peliazul no pudiese verlo, causándole estupor.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué te vas allí?!- le gritó.

-Quiero dormir y tú hablas demasiado…- escuchó del otro lado y una vena saltó de su frente.

"¡Que desconsiderado!" pensó pero planeó dejarlo en paz.

El tiempo pasó y la joven bostezaba constantemente al ver siempre el mismo monótono paisaje: el techo.

…

Bulma despertó de repente y vio un halo dorado frente a ella. Restregó sus ojos para enfocar mejor y vio a Vegeta parado a unos metros de distancia de ella, de espaldas, convertido en super saiyajin.

-Vegeta…- susurró al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para aproximarse a él.

Cuando finalmente llegó a unos centímetros de distancia se detuvo suavemente y lo miró de arriba abajo. Por primera vez admiraba lo maravillosa de su transformación sin que él tratara de lanzarse sobre ella. ¿Quizás aún estaba consciente?

-Vegeta…- repitió.

E instantáneamente el saiyan se volteó punzándole aquellos ojos verdes. Se sintió asombrada y atemorizada a la vez. La imagen que tenía delante de sí mostraba de lleno una presencia difícil de ignorar. Pero de pronto, y a una velocidad que fue incapaz de registrar, vio como Vegeta la tomaba fuertemente del cuello con su mano izquierda y apretaba su garganta. Abrió los ojos a más no poder e instintivamente probó remover sin éxito aquella prisión de su cuello con sus pequeñas manos.

-Ve-ve-ve-geta…- suplicó esforzándose porque su voz fuese entendida.

Esto no era sexy… en lo absoluto. Era desagradable, doloroso. Más de lo que acostumbraba a recibir.

-¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?- dijo con el ceño fruncido y rechinando los dientes.

Estaba desesperada. Si tan sólo pudiese soltar su cuello podría darle todas las explicaciones que consideraba… aunque seguramente no lograría nada con ellas.

-¡Me has tomado por idiota! ¡Ya sé de todo lo que esto se trata!- aplicó más fuerza sobre la zona.

"Vegeta… por favor, déjame explicarte… Suéltame, ¡me haces daño!" dijo para sí puesto que ya era incapaz de emitir palabra.

-¡Eres una inútil!- gruñó –Ya verás lo que te espera por pasarte de lista…-

…

Despertó de la pesadilla más real de su vida. Sudaba como nunca y tomaba enormes bocanadas de aire que apenas duraban porque exhalaba para volver a inhalar. Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Intentó secar su frente con su mano al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro como una madre queriendo calmar a su hijo luego de un susto.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo seguía exactamente igual, como si no se hubiese dormido. Vio hacia el teclado intentando imaginarse a Vegeta del otro lado, seguramente dormitando. Se sintió curiosa por verlo pues tarde o temprano la droga lograría convertirlo en aquel poderoso guerrero, y anhelaba poder vislumbrarlo con tranquilidad. Y tras relajarse unos minutos, se levantó sigilosamente y decidió dar la vuelta al teclado. No quería ser escuchada.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiese cumplir su deseo sintió como aquel cuerpo musculoso la aprisionaba contra el teclado y la empujaba obligándola a sentarse sobre una pantalla. No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-¡Vegeta…!- exclamó al verlo transformado y con la mente perdida en el abismo.

Su torso desnudo y esos shorts ajustados lo hacían ver extremadamente deseable. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, el hombre le subió la falda hasta encontrarse con esa pequeña ropa interior que bajó sin dudar. De un solo tirón la rompió provocando el tirón del elástico sobre la pierna de Bulma quien se quejó pero no demasiado. Se deshizo de ésta, tirándola lejos. Se arrodilló en el suelo y le abrió sus piernas de par en par. Lamió la cara interna de uno de sus muslos provocando un temblor en la joven quien deseaba más que nada en el mundo que la haga suya. Fue acercándose de a poco a su sexo pero evitando aquella parte, enloqueciéndola. Quería jalarlo del cabello y llevarlo de lleno hasta allí, que la devorara por completo. Pero pronto dejó de lado el juego para meter su lengua dentro de su sexo, ya húmedo con los mínimos roces que había recibido. Lamió de abajo hacia arriba, rozando estratégicamente su clítoris, haciéndola lanzar un inevitable gemido de placer. Siguió rozándola. La probó por completo. Sabía qué hacer. Oía cada uno de sus ruidos, prestaba atención a cada uno de sus roces y de sus vaivenes. Ascendió su mirada en búsqueda de su rostro, viéndola con sus ojos entrecerrados, sonrojada, con su mentón pegado al pecho, no queriendo perderse lo que su vista le regalaba.

Comprendió que era el momento y subió para quedar enfrentados y la besó apasionadamente. Sus lenguas se probaron y sus jugos se mezclaron. Los movimientos de la lengua de Vegeta eran desesperantes. Quería probarla más y más. Pero Vegeta tenía otros planes y se lanzó a su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Ella le acariciaba el pecho y la espalda. Deseaba más de él. Sin abandonar su delicioso cuello, metió su mano por dentro del short, bajándolo apenas junto con su ropa interior, para apenas dejar salir a su miembro. Tomó a la mujer por su baja espalda, acercándola más a la orilla y la penetró lentamente. Estaba muy apretada, signo del placer que había recibido con anterioridad. Cerró sus ojos pero aún permanecía en su labor, besando y mordiendo su blanca piel.

Con las sensaciones que tuvo hace un momento, Bulma sabía perfectamente que no podría aguantar demasiado. Su orgasmo llegaría pronto y luchaba porque no sucediera. Vegeta la penetraba con lentitud, pues su estrechez, su calidez y su humedad eran más mortales que cualquier golpe en una batalla. De hecho, parecían batallar. Entre los vaivenes de caderas, la fuerza aplicada sobre la joven y el hecho de no ceder en su cuello, todo daría un claro resultado: los dos se dejarían rendir y sucumbirían a aquel clímax que ya no podían frenar. La escena era ruidosa, totalmente diferente a la anterior, los gemidos, los suspiros, los besos, las penetraciones en aquella empapada entrada; nada quedaba liberado a la timidez. Y sin poder soportarlo más, él la penetró velozmente y ambos acabaron sin más. Vegeta cedió su peso y cayó arrodillado sobre el suelo. Bulma se arrojó de lleno sobre el teclado.

Respiró. Había sido increíble. Bajó la vista encontrándose al saiyan aún transformado, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo y la cabeza gacha. Una gota de sudor rodó por una de sus mejillas y cayó al piso. Tal como había planeado, todo se había vuelto más rápido: la transformación, el paso al estado de amnesia… y seguramente su despertar también llegaría en pocos momentos. Debía irse… Y eso hizo. Se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, bajó del teclado y caminó en puntas de pie tratando de evitar el contacto con el hombre. Presionó la tecla de apertura de la puerta de ingreso y huyó hacia dentro de la casa.

"¡Maldición! ¡Ahora sí estoy en problemas!" se reprochó intentando tapar su rostro con sus alborotados cabellos.

Corrió hasta su habitación, arrojó toda su ropa al suelo y tomó nada más lo necesario, su ropa interior. Ingresó a la ducha sin preocuparse por nada más. Sentía ganas de llorar.

…

Al poco tiempo, Vegeta recobró la consciencia viéndose a sí mismo arrojado al suelo. Pestañeó varias veces. Sabía que también había terminado tu transformación. Se reincorporó observando sus manos. Se sentía sudado, hiperventilaba y su corazón latía con mucha frecuencia.

"¿Qué… sucedió aquí?" se preguntó sin dejar de reconocer esas nuevas sensaciones que lo dominaban.

Se puso de pie y notó su short abierto, y más que eso, sus genitales húmedos por completo. Instantáneamente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. La mujer no estaba. Hasta que algo diferente en el blanco piso llamó su atención, se acercó y tomó lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela.

-Esa… ¡mujer!- mostró los dientes.

Y sin dudas de por medio, fue por ella.

…

Bulma salió de la ducha y, desganada, se vistió con un conjunto de ropa interior de color blanco y encima se tapó con una bata. No se secó el cabello. No le pareció importante. Se detuvo frente a la cama sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de suceder. Sí, todo había sido maravilloso… pero sin que Vegeta lo sepa, sin su consentimiento ni su deseo… en contra de su voluntad. No tenían sexo porque él lo quisiera sino que simplemente se trataba de un pobre instinto animal que lo controlaba y que necesitaba ser saciado. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba sus encuentros!

-Que estúpida soy…- se maldijo.

De pronto, oyó la puerta de su alcoba abrirse de un solo golpe y volteando del susto se encontró a Vegeta. Se lo veía furioso: su ceño fruncido, sus puños apretados y mostraba sus dientes.

-¡Vegeta!- tembló de miedo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue taparse el escote estirando la bata.

Ante el movimiento, el joven la observó de cabeza a pies y se detuvo en algo en particular. La manga de la bata que había descendido en el agite dejó entrever unas marcas violáceas en sus muñecas. Tenía que verlas mejor. Le quitó la mano de su pecho y desató el nudo de la bata, obligándola a girarse para quitarle la prenda. Fue entonces cuando la vio de espaldas, curvando su postura, apretando sus piernas, escondiendo el rostro. Y no sólo pudo ver las manchas en sus muñecas sino también en la parte posterior de su muslo. Una gran mancha azulada.

-¡¿Quieres explicarme que significa todo esto?!- le gritó.

-Nada…- intentó calmar su furia y su vergüenza –Nada que te interese…-

Pero su respuesta no hizo otra cosa que encolerizarlo aún más y, tomándola por el brazo, la arrojó boca arriba en la cama. Las sábanas se levantaron ante el golpe y Bulma se sintió en peligro. Él se le tiró encima, investigando más aún su cuerpo. Unas lágrimas querían escapar de los azulados ojos: deseaba nunca haber hecho lo que planeó.

Bajo él, pudo percatarse además de unas pequeñas manchas rojizos a un lado de su cuello, y de la nada una imagen llegó a su mente. Un recuerdo, un sueño quizás. El rostro de Bulma y sus gestos de placer. Entonces entendió el por qué de las marcas.

-Todo esto…- pero no pudo acabar la pregunta.

"¿…fue por mi causa?" pensó.

La vio llorar.

-Mujer, más vale que me digas la verdad. ¿Qué diablos sucedió hace un momento?-

-¡Ya te dije que nada!- le gritó ahogando su última palabra en un sollozo.

-Entonces, ¿qué diablos es esto?- la desafió mostrándole a centímetros del rostro aquel trozo de ropa interior que había descubierto en el suelo de la cápsula.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron. Se maldijo. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro. Su mente se puso en blanco. No había nada que decir. La científica se había enmudecido.

Vegeta quedó mirándola y ante la no reacción, gruñó, se levantó y de un portazo salió de la habitación.

La peliazul se sentó como pudo al borde de la cama.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-

* * *

En el próximo capítulo, Vegeta sufre abstinencia a la droga y se inyecta a escondidas de Bulma. Sabiendo las consecuencias, decide encerrarse por completo y aguantar su estado en soledad. Pero, ¿realmente será capaz? en el episodio denominado "Hazme Rogar Por Más".


End file.
